


It Started As A Pumpkin Carving Video How Did It End Up Like This?

by Danan



Series: Egotober 2017 [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Egotober 2017, Halloween, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danan/pseuds/Danan
Summary: Day 1 - Pumpkin CarvingJack just wants to record a video for Halloween





	It Started As A Pumpkin Carving Video How Did It End Up Like This?

The idea at the heart of it was quite simple: a pumpkin carving video that would end up having Antisepticeye, his evil alter ego in it. Jack had no actual script, but he knew how the idea was going to go. While he carved the pumpkin, he pretended that he was hearing things, noises from somewhere in his house. It was all a game, of course and he could hear nothing but he knew Robin would edit them in later. After he finished carving the pumpkin, he went and changed. He put in his gauges, and started acting crazy. He wasn't Jacksepticeye anymore, he was Antisepticeye. Playing Anti was weird, but he'd gotten used to it during the month of October. The grand final, of course, was when Anti “killed” Jack by cutting his throat. This was messy and hard to keep realistic. But he did it and once the video was recorded he sent all the files to Robin and waited. He knew his friend would make an amazing video out of it.

On October 31st the video was uploaded. As it was the first video of the day, Jack decided to leave his community hanging and didn't post his second video at the time he usually did, instead waiting a few hours to make it look like he was actually dead. And it worked and the community loved the video and Jack loved the enthusiasm that cane with making an Anti video.

In the following months, Anti became one of the favourite egos of the community. He was being drawn by everyone, and there were a lot of theories about him.

Jack thought that he should keep him in mind next time he wanted to mess with the community.


End file.
